The Big Book of Us
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Zed's made a lot of mistakes in the span of six days. With a little help from some new friends, he starts on his way to making amends.


**A/N: Hello I'm here with my first fic after Z2! I loved so many things about Z2 (which I talk a lot about on tumblr…) You wanna chat I'm always on there. I won't take too long with this AN. I just had this idea (along with others). If you have any requests feel free to slide them my way my tumblr is fist-it-out. Enjoy this fic where Wyatt hits on Zed a lot and zed and Addison do lots of cute things! May contain spoilers for Zombies 2!**

* * *

Zed's fingers fiddle with the clasp of his z-band, still broken from days before. His eyes wander to the rock formation, the little silver chips, made by him. He forces his gaze away, pushing forward and into the wolf den. Conversations stop as he passes, eyes watching with wariness as he walked to the back, where Willa and Wyatt are sitting on steps, having a hushed conversation. Out of respect, he stops a few feet away from them. Their voices are the only ones left echoing off the den walls, fading out once they realize the zombie watching them.

The siblings turn their heads, eyes traveling up and down the length of the lanky zombie. "Zed Necrodopolis," Wyatt greets.

"Wyatt…last name."

"Lykensen," the siblings say in perfect unison.

Zed pulls a face and Wyatt chuckled while his sister rolls her eyes. "As if Necrodopolis is any better," Wyatt says.

The tension in the den dissolved and Zed laughs, pulling his fingers away from his z-band. He takes a step closer while Wyatt and Willa shift to face him, giving him their full attention.

"What brings you here?" Wyatt asks.

"You," Zed says. Wyatt's brow rises in surprise and Zed quickly adds, "Both of you. Er—and maybe Wynter. I don't know. I just need your help."

Willa scoffs in the most Willa way. "You? Need our help? Us, as in my pack?"

Wyatt side eyes her but says nothing. "What's up, Zed?"

"It's a…it's kinda—and I don't know if you'd be willing but—"

"Zed."

"It's Addison."

Zed hears the shift, every werewolf within earshot turning at the mention of her name. The name of the white haired princess that stole Zed's heart, who the wolves had hoped and prayed was their great alpha, their promised leader. The girl who had united the zombies and werewolves and humans in a day.

Willa stands at attention, eyes alight with a flame of passion and anger that has Zed taking a step back. Wyatt too stands, face darkening. "What's wrong? Is she in danger?" Willa demands.

"No! No!" Zed rushes out. "She's fine! I promise."

The wolves before him let out a breath. Then both Willa and Wyatt are punching his arm. Zed groans; he was getting sick of being everyone's punching bag.

"Not cool! You scared us!" Wyatt complains.

"I'm sorry, geez," Zed whines, hunching over. Both his arms sting from the punches. "Listen, this week was…really bad."

"That's a way to put it," Willa grumbles, crossing her arms.

"Look, I did a lot of bad things and I really hurt her. And I can't stop thinking about everything I've put her through."

Willa and Wyatt are silent, eyes telling him to keep talking. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know things between us are still, eh, but. Well she loves you guys. And I was wondering if you had any ideas to help me—I really want to make this special for her."

Willa's brows scrunch together. "Wait—you need our help to apologize to your girlfriend?" she asks, completely confused.

"It needs to be…perfect. 'Cause she's perfect." Zed sighs. "I've known her for a year and—"

"Zed," Willa interrupts. "I'm really not interested in your declaration of love."

Zed holds back a growl, heat spreading across his cheek. "I'm not—I was _gonna_ say. She's a part of your pack. You guys connect in ways I couldn't even imagine. And this _has_ to be perfect. It's what she deserves."

Willa rolled her eyes. Zed ignores her, eyes setting in at Wyatt's soft, precious smile. "That's really sweet, man," Wyatt says.

Zed grins. He likes Wyatt. Well, maybe he hadn't at first. But the werewolf was growing on him.

"So you'll help me?"

Wyatt glances at his sister and they share some silent conversation. Then he's looking back at Zed and nods, already moving to the exit. "Let's go for a walk," he said.

Zed can't help himself and teases, "Shouldn't I be walking you, wolf boy?"

Wyatt laughs and elbows him, _hard_, Zed stumbling a little. "Finally got guts, huh, Zombie?"

Zed chuckles through the pain, following Wyatt out of the den and into the night. Wyatt leaps from boulder to boulder, pushing off here and there while Zed watched from the steps. His leg twitches, aching to jump and flip and bounce around like Wyatt. He _could_ do it, in theory. Probably. Maybe. Except he could get hurt, seriously hurt. Possibly end his football career. And for what? To look cool?

Zed climbs the rocks. They're like steps, yet he grabs onto the jagged edges for support. He peaks over the top, flinching at the sharp claws barely inches from his eyes. He relaxes and grabs the hand, letting Wyatt pull him the rest of the way up.

"Where exactly are we going?" Zed asks.

Wyatt grins back at him. "I told you: we're going for a walk."

"But where?"

Wyatt turns and walks backwards, deeper into the forest, further away from the den and the path Zed had taken to get there. His right hand goes and grips his z-band, his thumb tracing over the Z shaped lock. Still there, still closed. He's good, he's okay.

"Wherever the night takes us," Wyatt says with a grin.

Zed presses the two sides of his z-band together tighter, letting the metal dig into his skin. Still there, still on and locked. He's okay. He's safe. If Addison trusted these wolves, trusted _Wyatt_, then he could too.

Wyatt raises an eyebrow at Zed's uncertainty. "You scared of the night, Zombie?" Wyatt teases.

Zed squares his shoulders, letting go of his z-band. It would be fine. "Let's do this."

* * *

They've been walking for what feels like hours, though the sky is still dark and the energy is flowing stronger than ever in their bodies. There's no conversation, only crunching leaves and breaking twigs under their feet. Every few minutes, Wyatt will burst into a sprint, bursting through the thick of trees and bushes. He's low to the ground and Zed has to sprint to barely catch him. Every time, Wyatt ends up squatting on a rock and, as soon as he knows Zed is beside him, he looks to the moon and howls. In the distance, Zed hears quiet howls coming from the wolf den.

After the third time, Wyatt doesn't hop off the rock and instead sits, patting the spot next to him. Zed hops up and sits beside him, giving him a painfully awkward smile.

"Is there a reason we came all the way out here?" Zed asks.

Wyatt shrugs, looking off into the forest. "You're not technically welcome at the den," he says. "After what you did to Will."

Zed looks away, embarrassed. Ah yeah, he'd forgotten about when he just flung that one wolf to Timbuktu. And Addison hadn't even been impressed. That was very exhausting.

"Uh, sorry about that," Zed says.

"You came through in the end, don't worry," Wyatt assures him. "Just…looking out for the pack."

"Right, I get that," Zed says. "I'd do anything for my sister. For my friends, my people."

"Addison," Wyatt adds. Zed glances at the wolf, smiling and nodding. He got it, he understood.

"Zed, I don't have any advice for you," Wyatt admits. Zed purses his lip. All that walking, for nothing? Why would Wyatt do something like that? It was a waste of both their time. "There's no one way to do things."

Wyatt looks at him and grins. "Just be yourself. She already likes you."

"Yeah, but…"

"How'd you win her over, dude? 'Cause no offense, you're kind of insufferable."

Zed grips his chest, feigning hurt. His mind was already racing, back to a few months ago, when he had first met Addison. It felt like a lifetime ago, the first day of freshmen year. He was so much younger, so different.

"Oh my Z," Zed mutters, realization dawning on him.

He had known for a few days that, ever since Mayor Wells had asked him his opinion on tearing down Seabrook Power, telling him how great it would be to get rid of the old relic and unify the two towns, how it was an eyesore and didn't matter since it didn't work. He'd known since that day that he had stopped being true to himself. That he was just doing whatever it took to fit in. Even if it meant forgetting his heritage.

Zed jumps off the rock, barely managing to call to Wyatt, "Follow me!" before he's running off into woods, this time Zed leading with the werewolf close on his heels.

* * *

They stop at the gate that separates Zombietown and Seabrook, the unification gate that's closed due to the curfew still heavily enforced. The pavement has a giant fissure from the moonstone. Zed and Wyatt lean back against the wall, catching their breaths.

"Why are we—"

"Ssh!" Zed whispers. He glances around to make sure no one has noticed them, then starts walking away from the main entrance. "Follow me."

They walk along the barrier for a few minutes until it changed into a chain link fence. Zed climbs it with practiced ease, jumping over the top and waiting for Wyatt to land next to him.

"Why are we sneaking into Zombietown?" Wyatt whispers.

Zed starts leading him along the fence, walking the perimeter of Zombietown. "The anti-monster laws are in effect, which means the Zombie Curfew is being enforced more than ever," Zed explains. "I'd rather not get arrested."

"Okay but—"

Zed grabs Wyatt's arm and pulls him behind a rusted car, both of them ducking down. The loud engine of a passing Z-Jeep has them both on edge, and Zed waits until it's far in the distance before standing up. He looks at Wyatt and notices the wolf's out of place smirk.

"I didn't think Pretty Boy Zed would ever break the rules."

Zed nearly chokes on the air at the underhanded compliment. He turns and briskly walks away, hiding the tiny flush of his face. "Come on. Let's go, before we get caught."

Wyatt jogs to his side. "You guys have a curfew?"

"Yes and Zombie Containment is not a fun place so keep your voice down."

Wyatt nods and they walk in silence, ducking into a back alley. The chipping paint on the bricks are covered in spray painted graffiti. Zed ignores it and stops behind what he knows is the 'Dead Air' radio station. He stops and turns to Wyatt, who watches him, confused and expectant. Then his large eyes are widening and he says, "Did you drag me here to kill me? 'Cause I'm like forty percent sure you'd lose that fight."

Zed rolls his eyes, squatting down and lifting the edge of the sewer cover. With a grunt, he pushed it to the side enough for him to shimmy down.

"We're going in the sewers."

"No," Zed says. "It's one of the secret entrances to Seabrook Power."

Wyatt raises an eyebrow at that. "Zombies used to have this killer parties there," Zed explains. "But it was private property and we had a curfew. So we dug some secret entrances to use in case the Zombie Patrol showed up."

"Seabrook Power's destroyed though."

Zed nods, eyes wandering to the night sky. "But if the moonstone's chamber was still…mostly intact. Plus they weren't directly under Seabrook Power. I just want to check."

He looks back at Wyatt, whose eyes are trained on the secret entrance. "What happens if it's buried underground? You saw what happened to the moonstone cavern."

"I know but…" Zed trails off momentarily, then says, "if enough is still good, then this will be perfect. Not just for Addison."

Wyatt looks at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Zed grins. "If we can salvage enough of the place, you wolves are gonna see your first ever Zombie Mash."

* * *

School had been canceled for a week due to the fissure in the ground, giving them time to repair the hallways. On Monday, instead of classes, Zed borrows his sister's wagon and takes it to Bonzo's, meeting up with him and Eliza. They load it up with all the posters and signs they'd been working on all weekend, then made the trek deep into Seabrook.

They got to the protest in front of City Hall a little after they were supposed to. The rally was in full swing, wolves and humans and zombies all crowded together, some already with posters and signs. The three zombies go around the crowd, giving out extras to anyone with empty hands. They make their way around until they're at the front, where Addison and Bree are talking with the leaders of the wolf pack.

Addison sees the zombies and breaks into a grin, running to them. Or more accurately, Zed. He breaks into a grin and she throws her arms around his neck. He picks her up and spins around, the two of them laughing, giddy, more excited than usual. They hadn't seen each other since Prawn Friday night, at the wolf den when they had all planned this protest. Sure, they had spoken on the phone and texted all weekend. But Zed had been busy with poster making and late night rendezvouses with Wyatt and Eliza and other zombies. He hadn't had time to meet up with her, no matter how much he wanted to.

Zed sets her down on her feet and she giggles. "You're so late! I thought you weren't coming!"

Zed grins. "I overslept," he admits.

Addison rolls her eyes, still grinning. "Of course you did," she teases, making him laugh.

Eliza moves around him, grinning at the white haired cheer captain. Addison beams at her friend. "We've been waiting, come on!" Addison exclaims. She grabs Eliza and Zed, dragging them back to the wolves.

"Let's get this started," she says. She lifts her head to Zed who nods. She steps closer to him and turns, her back almost against his chest. He grabs her hips, letting her count him in then lifting her up into the air and onto his shoulders. Her fingers grip his hair for a second, then Eliza is passing her the megaphone and the protest against the anti-monster laws starts.

* * *

The protest runs late into the night, until the Z-Patrol have come and are demanding zombies go back home or else they'll be arrested for being out past curfew.

"I feel like we did good work today," Addison says as they're cleaning up.

"Of course. And we for sure pissed off your mom." Zed jokes.

Addison laughs and elbows his side, then slips her hand into his. "Walk me home?" she asks, through they're already heading down the sidewalk.

"You know Adds," Zed says, "I've been thinking."

"I could tell."

"What does that mean?" Zed laughs.

She giggled and looks away. "Just that you've looked worried about something all day," she explains. "You're cute when you worry though."

Zed lets out a nervous laugh, bringing his free hand up to rub the back of his neck. If his girlfriend was anything (besides pretty and smart and funny and amazing and—) she was observant.

"What's on your mind?" Addison asks.

"I was just gonna ask you out," he admits. "A date. We haven't done one of those in a while."

"It's only been a week," she corrects. He looks at her with a raised brow and they both stop and think. It had definitely been longer than that. Their last date was to the Zombie Cinema the day before she had to leave for cheer camp. And some froyo, half off courtesy of their favorite football coach. Zed knew that was at least two weeks ago.

She shakes her head and grins. "Either way, I'd love to go out. Where are we going?"

Zed smiles and squeezes her hand. "There's a Zombie Mash. Tomorrow. Meet me by the barrier, seven pm."

She beams for a second, which is immediately replaced by a look of pure shock and fear. "_What?_"

Zed fights a laugh, pulling her along. "Me and Wyatt—"

"Since when do you hang out with Wyatt?"

Zed ignores her comment. "We went in the other night and—a lot of it is buried and destroyed, but there's enough still intact to have a proper mash. It'd just be a little cramped, but, the murals, the structures, even the Light Garden. Everything that mattered, we salvaged."

He looks at her and her eyes are trained on the ground, probably still trying to process the fact that he and Wyatt had done all of that.

"We've been there all weekend, making it kinda sort of safe for a Mash," he adds. "You in? I even invited your pack."

Her head whips up and with wide, frantic eyes she asks, "You invited the wolves to a Zombie Mash?"

Zed nods. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Willa hates me. But Wyatt seems to have convinced her to let them go. Should be fun." He eyes her still worried, still shocked face, her brows knitted together and her lips in a slight frown. "Do you…wanna be my date?"

"Of course, Zed," she assures him. "I love a good zombie mash. What should I wear?"

Zed squeezes her hand. "Whatever you want."

Her eyes lift to his face, big and blue and hopeful. "Whatever I want?"

"You could come naked or in a burlap sack, I don't care. Whatever makes you feel like you."

A small smile sets on her face. She stands on her toes, gripping his shoulder with one hand and pulling him down, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Zed and his friends had spread the word to their zombie friends about which tunnels were safe which were collapsed. Eliza and Bonzo had gone ahead early to get the music and lights ready, while Zed waited by the chain link fence of the barrier for the wolves and Addison.

The sun is already set, the moon bright and high, illuminating the dark sky, when the wolf pack finally arrives, Addison and Willa and Wyatt at the head. And, well. Zed didn't want to admit it before, but she looks _beautiful_, more beautiful than ever, with her hair crimped and braided and the fur coat and the tan skinny jeans. She's bouncing and happy and it's more than he could ever ask for. It's all he ever wants, to see her happy, to see her smiling and having fun and—at this point, no matter what she was or how she dressed, he'd love it no matter what.

Addison bubbles with excitement, jogging ahead of the pack and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Hey!" she greets. He grins and hugs her back, fighting the urge to kiss the top of her head and mess up her hair. She'd probably kill him if he did.

"Hey," he says. She pulls back and gives him a more shy smile.

"What do you think? Too much?"

"It's perfect," he assures her. He managed to steal a kiss, making her giggle. When he's standing straight, he slings an arm around her shoulder and adds with a whisper, "You're perfect. _Gar garziga_."

Addison hides her face in his side, laughing. To their left, one of the wolves clear their throat, drawing both their attention. Willa's arms are crossed, her face twisted in absolute disgust. "Did you invite us to watch you canoodle Addison? Or are we going to a party?"

Zed rolls his eyes. "We can't use the main entrance 'cause the gate's closed," he tells them. The confusion is clear on some of their faces and Zed untangles himself from his girlfriend.

Addison moves with him and they climb the fence. Zed makes it onto the other side first and once Addison sees he's on the ground, she jumps off and into his arms. Willa watches them be cute and cuddly for another moment, then she's walking to the gate and scaling it like a pro, her pack following in her footsteps.

The second their all on the ground, Zed links his hand in Addison's and starts leading the way to one of the few entrances to the mash. Instead of a fake sewer, it's a novelty cellar that is supposed to be connected to the theater but in fact leads to Seabrook Power.

The tunnel is dark at first, Addison offering Zed her phone as a flashlight. It's damp and cramped, most everyone having to hunch over to avoid the low ceiling. Soon enough, the tunnel starts vibrating with the rhythm and beats from the nearing Zombie Mash, the dim neon lights dancing against the walls.

The tunnel spills out into the familiar Zombie Mash space, a little more than a fourth of what it used to be. Rubble blocks off most of the area, caution tape wrapped haphazardly around pillars blocking them off. The Mash is in full swing though despite the destruction, everyone dancing and music seeping through bones.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Wynter exclaims.

Zed grins and turns to the wolves. "Have fun guys!" he shouts over the music.

Then he's dragging Addison off into the crowd. Before they enter the fray, he turns to see the wolves joining the fray, mentally high-fiving himself. Him and Addison weave their way through the dancing zombie hoards, finding an open space that's just enough for the two of them to dance and talk and not burst their eardrums with the loud music.

Addison's grin is contagious, her hair bouncing around as she dances and moves to the beat. "This is awesome!" she shouts. "I can't believe you guys pulled this off!"

Zed laughs. He spins her around and she starts laughing, falling onto his chest once she's facing forward. She looks up at him and asks, "Are you gonna sing?"

"Once Eliza notices I'm here then I won't really have a choice," he jokes. "Tradition and all."

She hums. "Well let's go hide then," she suggests. "Then you don't have to leave me here."

"Leave you? Never. You know you're always welcome to dance with—"

There's a record scratch, then Eliza's voice booming over the loudspeakers. "Zed Necrodopolis is in the house!" The whole Mash erupts with cheers, everyone turning to find him. Zed groans, wrapping his arms around Addison to keep her from leaving, making her laugh.

"Let's get this party started!" Eliza shouts.

The music drops and Zed is being dragged away, the dance floor clearing like it did at every Zombie Mash. Zed holds tight to his girlfriend, forcing her to join him. His spirits lift at the laugh that escaped her throat, making the dance that follows all the more worth it.

* * *

After a few hours of dancing and mingling, Zed drags Addison away from the floor and into a dimly lit hallway. She clings onto his arm, silently grateful to be away from the crowd. "Where are we going?" she whispers.

Zed smiles down at her. "The Zombie Light Garden." The only place where most of it was still standing and secure and safe. It took days to get the power back on for the lights and to ensure the ceiling wouldn't cave in on them, but it would all be worth it to be away from the party and together in their favorite place.

"I can't believe this place is still standing," she whispered. "I thought…with the demolition…"

"It's on the cusp," Zed admits. "But I'm sure once they clear all the rubble it'll be completely safe. There's still a chance the roof might cave and crush us."

"Seriously?"

"No! I was joking. Kinda." Zed shrugs. "I'll protect you if anything happens. I swear."

Addison smiles and leans into his side. "You know I don't _always _need protecting," she mutters.

"I know. My nose has experienced your defense skills."

She giggles. The hall opens up into the all too familiar Zombie Light Garden. There's piles of rubble and destruction all around, broken light fixtures littering the ground. The magic remains, soft yellow light illuminating the dark murals on the walls.

Addison's hand falls from his bicep and he links their fingers together, guiding her over to the platform. They sit and Zed reaches behind them, grabbing a large, leather bound book.

"I got you something," he says.

Addison tilts her head, eyeing the book wearily. "You did? Why? It's not our anniversary…right?"

"No," he chuckles. "It's more of an apology gift."

"What?"

He sets the book in his lap and takes her hands in his. Her eyes lift to meet his, wide and wavering in confusion. "Addy, I feel so bad about everything this week. I know we were both going through a lot—but just because I was going through something doesn't mean that everything I said and did is excusable. And I'm so sorry."

Her eyes start to water and she leans closer, her lips brushing against his. "Zed," she sighs. He can't help the smile the stretches across his face, pressing his lips against hers. It's soft and caring and slow, the beat of the Mash fading into nothing. It's only them, Zed and Addison, in their spot. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

Addison slips her hands free of his, placing them on his chest and gently pushing him away with a quiet laugh. He whined but backs up, opening his eyes and smiling at her.

"You don't have to apologize or give me gifts," she tells him.

"Oh okay, I'll just keep this then," he teases.

"No gimme!"

Zed laughs and hands her the book. She flips open the first page and gasps at the sight of their Prawn picture on the first page. She turns it and sees one of her letters to him glued together on the page. Her head whipped up to him. "Zed…"

He smiles. "Me and Zoey, we taped all the letters back together," he explains. "Got a couple of cute pictures of us. It's just a scrapbook, and I know it's not much—"

"It's perfect," she whispers. She closed the book and set it to the side, smiling at him widely. "I love it. And you. I love you. This is amazing."

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do," she gushes. "Though I'd love anything you give me."

Zed breathes a sigh of relief. He reaches back again, pulling out an instant camera. "Wanna add a picture to the big book of us?"

She grins and nods, taking the camera from him. "I'd love nothing more."


End file.
